A Day Off
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Day off, means beach day. Well to Amanda Rollins anyway. Damn heatwave fourth day of 90* heat and humidity. Not to mention a piece of shit air conditioner that crapped out. She heads to the beach and who else shows up but Olivia Benson. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SMUT LOTS OF IT. DONT LIKE DONT READ. ITLL BE 3 CHAPTERS AT MOST
1. Beach Day

It was a hot summer day. Good ol New York heatwave. It was going on the fourth consecutive day of the 90* weather with the damn humidty. Amanda had the perfect way to spend her day off. She was taking herself to the beach. She wanted to relax and enjoy the water. She just had to get her ass in gear. Ugh the damn airconditioner had gone on the fritz and she was waiting for the replacement to arrive. Her blonde hair sticking damply to the back of her neck. She was annoyed. Usually the heat didnt bother her, but this damn humidity was off the charts. You walk outside and shit you were drenched in sweat. "Fuckin hell, this is bullshit."

She changed into her turquoise bikini, had a yellow trim. If you looked at her closely the turquoise made her blue eyes pop. Now she had to find shorts and a top to go over. She pulled on a pair of acid wash denim cutoff shorts and her tank top of choice was black with a silver glitter emblem of the city. She grabbed a bag, stuffed a towel, sunscreen, her purse, a couple bottles of water, she had a cooler in the car. All she needed to do was get a few bags of ice and more water bottles. She popped on her shades and headed off.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, her boss Olivia Benson also had the day off and was thinking the same. Beach day. Turned out they were headed to the same beach. Amanda fancied the brunette, but from afar. Oh how she would enjoy a night of tasting the brunette and fucking til morning light. Liv decided to wear a simple black bikini. Didnt matter whatever she wore she looked amazing in.

At the beach Amanda found her spot quickly, it was out a bit and not too crowded, she wasnt to fond of crowds especially when she wanted to relax. All the sudden she coulda sworn she heard her name being called. There it was again. "Hey Rollins". Only one person had been calling her that recently. Sure enough she looked over and saw Olivia. She waved and Liv made her way over.

Amanda smiled. This hot ass day just got even fucking hotter. Liv got over as Amanda was bending over and laying out her blanket. "Fancy running into you here Rollins." Amanda smiled yet again. "I'm not bothering you am I? I can move if you want?" Amanda looked over. "Nahh stay. One thing though, quit callin me Rollins. Call me Amanda." Amanda stood up straight satisfied that she got her blanket out and her umbrella up so her beverages would stay cool in the cooler. "Feel free to put your drinks in there Liv." Amanda started to take her top off, revealing the turquoise bikini with a yellow trim and tie. Liv couldnt help but stare. _Damn this woman was gorgeous. Shit Benson quit staring shes gonna catch you._ Olivia peeled off her sundress to reveal a black bikini. Liv placed her big ass beach towel next to Amanda's blanket.

After a lil while Liv looked over to Amanda. "Hey Manda, you should put on some sunscreen, you wouldnt enjoy a sunburn." Amanda nodded. She grabbed her bottle and put some on the front, her arms, top of her chest, belly and her legs. A light blush heated her cheeks "Uh Liv would you mind putting some on my back?" _Would she mind the blonde asked. All Liv wanted to do was put her hands on this beauty's body._ "Sure Manda, I will." She took the bottle and started rubbing the lotion on the blonde's back. Damn the blondes back felt like silk. She started to massage her back as she could feel tension coils. Manda let out a soft moan "mmm damn Liv, are you a secret massage therapist too?" Liv got close to Amanda's ear "only for you." Amanda smiled "Mmm you keep massaging me like that and we may have to take care of something." This time it was the brunette who blushed. "Amanda do you ever behave?"

Amanda sat up, now she was going to have fun with this. "Since when have you known me to beat around the bush?" Amanda continued to look at Liv. She could see Liv starting to sweat a lil. Amanda's eyes glued to the bead of sweat making its way down Liv's neck and down her cleavage. _'oh how she wanted to be that bead of sweat.'_ Amanda shook off her thoughts. Liv knew Amanda was staring. She was going to really mess with her. But then again Amanda did have a brazeness about her. "Amanda sweetie, my eyes are up here on my face, not on the sweat that keeps rolling into the nether regions." Amanda slightly blushed, little embarrassed. "Um...Um...Sorry Liv. You're just hot, and its the heat."

Oh Olivia was going to show this blonde the heat thats for damn sure. The blonde being a subtle tease. She decided to take Amanda's hand and go down to the water. Some water play may do them some good. Maybe cool them off?

Once they were in the water Amanda started in. "Hey Liv, if you wanted me wet you just coulda massaged me again." Liv splashed at her. "Amanda dont tempt me. You seem to like to poke a bear with a stick." Amanda splashed playfully back. "Poke baby, poke." Liv laughed. She then moved closer to Amanda, grabbing her and pulling her closer. Amanda's eyes turned a dark blue as she was feeling lustful. Liv liked this, Amanda was totally relaxed, seeing in her eyes that she was okay with the closeness she placed her lips on Amanda's. Amanda softly moaned and deepened the kiss. Hands going frantic on each others backs. When they broke the kiss it wasnt for long. Amanda's eyes were completely dark with lust. Liv had never seen her eyes get this blue before. Liv's eyes were dark as well almost black. Amanda grabbed her and kissed again this time more passionate and needy. She grinded on Liv's leg. Her core throbbing mercilessly with the need to be touched. Liv nipped at her lips, "you're all hot and bothred Manda. What are we gonna do about this?" As she was saying that she had taken her hand down Amanda's back and placing it on Amanda's ass pulling her closer so that the grinding was on each of their cores. Amanda nipped at her lips again and arched herself closer to her. Liv took her opportunity to slip her hand into Amanda's bottoms, caressing that beautiful ass that she admired from afar. Amanda was growling at Liv's touch. Liv could tell by the way Manda was growling and writhing in the water that this was welcome. Her hand travelling around, gently brushing Manda's hip, that hand moving closer to her being. Now Amanda had started nipping at Liv's neck and fondling her breasts. Liv moaned as Manda was massaging her breasts, gently tweaking the nipples. Liv moaning was driving her wild. Liv's hand had found its way to Manda's clit. Manda moaned at the touch. Her body going languid as Liv teasingly touched around just to get Manda even more hot. Manda's breathing was becoming more rapid. Oh she wanted Liv, and goddamn she wanted her now. She got closer to Liv's ear, nipping it gently, with a husky southern accent laced voice "Quit teasin and fuck me, it's not hard." Liv smiled. Slipping two fingers in Amanda's slick wet ness she began to pump. Amanda threw her head back moaning. Liv got a view of Amanda's valley to her breasts. What a damn view. Made her pump harder, Manda had to bite down on Liv's neck to keep from yelling out. She sure didnt want to get caught. Fucking her crush on the beach was just wow. Liv pressed her lips to Manda's kissing her hard, knowing her climax was coming as Manda's body was getting rigid with the touches. " _Cum for me Manda, let me feel that wetness"_ A few more pumps Amanda came hard. Slipping into Liv's hand and right into the ocean. Amanda collapsed on Liv's shoulder, noone had rocked her world that hard and or fast.

Amanda needed to repay Liv for that, but she needed to catch her breath and figure out how.


	2. Payback

**Sorry for such a delay in this one. I had to get ideas. I only write when they flow. Hope yall like this chapter. It's definitely racy. So as always its rated M for smut.**

 **Couple days later...**

The heatwave had continued to be relentless and showed no signs of giving up. So now it was six consecutive days with this 90 degree weather plus humidity. Amanda's air conditioner had never gotten fixed so she said fuck it and went out and bought a new one, as well as a new bikini. She planned on hitting the beach again soon. Work was hell, everyone bitchy cause of the heat and humidity. She had gotten into a couple squabbles with Carisi and where Benson was also tempremental cause of the heat she inturn took it out on Amanda and sent her home for the day. Made Amanda angry as hell cause once again Benson took out her anger on Rollins. Rollins walked back to her desk clearly pissed off. "Enjoy your day Fin, looks like Liv is pissed at me once again and this time she sent me home." He gave her a look to say he was sorry. She flippantly waved her hand to show she wasnt bothered by any means. Carisi looked at her, he didnt want to argue with her, and felt bad that this one got particularly heated.

She got home a lil while later. Clearly frustrated and a lil embarrassed about being sent home for the day. She tried to shake it off and decided to put on her new bikini and go off to the beach. She went and dug her bikini out of the bag. She had settled on a light bright orange bikini. She still didnt feel worthy of wearing a bikini but she liked the color and the style so she treated herself. She was just in a funk and Liv sending her home like she did made her mood even worse. She hadnt done anything wrong, Carisi just refused to get on the same page as her and it pissed her off cause she knew she was infact right. She thought to herself " _enough Amanda, it's done and over with. you got sent home. go enjoy the beach and relax."_ She changed into her bikini, grabbed her bag, blanket and headed off to the beach. She got there a lil while later, easily found a spot away from the big crowd and somewhat close to the water. She settled herself to get some sun before going into the water. Didnt take her long to get warm. The sun beating down on her was basically baking her. She went and took a dip in the water.

Olivia had decided to leave work early and take advantage of the hot day herself and go to the beach. She felt bad for being that harsh with Amanda and she did want to apologize, but she knew to leave Rollins alone when she was pissed off and Rollins was pissed when she left. She had changed into her black bikini and headed off. When she got there she saw an empty spot and took it, unbeknownst it was right next to Amanda. Oh this was gonna be something. This was how they met up the last time and that was the time she fucked Amanda in the ocean. Just as Liv was getting settled on her blanket a figure caught her eye coming up from the ocean. Blonde hair soaking wet, clad in her light orange bikini, she couldnt help but stare. The blonde figure getting closer thats when she knew it was Amanda. Thinking to herself " _holy shit shes gonna flip when she sees me. I cant stop staring at her. Shes just fucking gorgeous. Those legs, that stomach holy hell."_ Seeing Amanda dripping wet walking to her blanket was making Liv hotter than she was. She could see the curves of her beautiful athletic frame. God damn this woman was gorgeous. Same thoughts came to her head as last time. Manda continued to get closer and since there was a slight breeze and by slight a barely there breeze but it was just enough to make Amanda's nipples pebble and harden, was making Liv just a bit wet.

Amanda got closer to her blanket and noticed who her beach neighbor was. Thinking to herself _"oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. right next to me after she sent my ass home. what the fuck?"_ As Amanda went to sit on her blanket Liv spoke. "Hey Amanda, fancy meeting you here again." Amanda's eyes snapped up looking at Liv. She answered curtly "Sup Benson. Guess we had the same idea eh. Thanks for sending me home early so I could enjoy this. Much appreciated, especially losing hours of pay." Amanda sat down on her blanket and pulled a water bottle out of her mini cooler in her bag. Liv watched the remaining water run down Manda's neck as she drank. Amanda could feel Liv staring at her. "What the hell Benson, why stare at me? What I'm not supposed to be here? Shoulda thought of that before you sent my ass home." Liv stayed quiet and pulled out her book, apparently Amanda was still pissed off and didnt want to talk.

Amanda was clearly annoyed now that Liv had placed herself near her. She laid down and closed her eyes. Drifting off soon after. Liv didnt want to bother the blonde who was apparently bothered that she was in the close proximity. When Liv noticed the even breathing and movement she knew Amanda was asleep. She let her be for a bit til she noticed Amanda starting to sweat and her pale skin turning red. She didnt know if Amanda had put on any sunscreen but she didnt want her to get a nasty sunburn either. She let her be for a lil while longer and read some more. Amanda hadnt shown any signs of waking up. Liv bit the bullet and tapped Amanda's hand, "Amanda wake up, you're getting awful red on your back dont want ya to get a nasty sunburn." Amanda woke up, kinda groggy after all the warm sun could put you in a deep sleep. "Uh, thanks Liv." Liv looked at her "No problem Manda. Wasnt sure if you had put sunscreen on so." Amanda half smiled "I appreciate it Liv. Thanks." Liv went back to reading her book. Amanda put another round of sunscreen on her front, her arms, chest, stomach and legs. The only shitty part was she wasnt able to reach her back. She was either going to have to burn or ask Liv if she'd put some on her back cause she wasnt asking some random stranger. Liv looked up from her book. "Hey Amanda I know you cant reach your back, would you like me to put some sunscreen on your back for you?" Amanda glanced over at Liv. She couldnt give an attitude after all she was offering to help and she sure as shit didnt want to ask a random stranger. Her accent coming out as she spoke. "If you wouldnt mind I'd appreciate it, be a whole lot better than asking a random stranger to touch me." Liv smiled and put her book down. "Hand me your bottle of sunscreen." Amanda did just that. Liv squirted the lotion on her shoulders first and rubbed it in, she was definitly getting burnt as her skin was hot to the touch. "Hey Manda you're really red. Are you sure you should stay out much longer?" Amanda looked at Liv, "prolly not if you're saying I'm that red." Liv could see Manda wincing a lil so she knew the sun had gotten to her. She rubbed easily down her back. The light massage turning Manda on, though she tried to fight it soft moans escaped her mouth. After she finished Liv placed a gentle kiss on Amanda's cheek. Amanda was confused, "What was that for Liv?" Liv looked at her. "I owed you that, for being such a bitch and sending you home. I'd actually like to do something better but I held back." Amanda was really confused now. "I thought you were angry with me Liv. You sent me home for fucks sake. Now you're kissing me on my cheek and telling me you want to do something better. I think I should go. Thanks for putting the lotion on my back. I'll be to work on time tomorrow." She packed up her things quickly and left.

After a few hours she had cooled off enough to text Liv. **"Look I'm sorry for today. For everything. You throw confusing vibes out. One minute you're nice to me, the next you're screaming at me. So what is it exactly that you want from me? - Amanda"** Liv had been chilling on her couch with a bottle of wine when her text alert went off. She was in thought of how she acted today and how she had treated Amanda. Looking back on it she was extremely harsh to her. She saw what Amanda had text her. She wanted to explain. She wanted to kiss Amanda, oh hell she just wanted to be with Amanda. She text back **"You're not the one who has to apologize Amanda. I acted like a bitch today and I'm sorry. It's just been that type of day. I'm stressed and I'm bitchy, but I owe you an explaination. Would you like to come over?- Liv".** Amanda had put on her tank top and sleep pants and was kicking back on her futon watching tv. When she got Liv's response she thought to herself _'hmm should I go over? I could repay her back for yesterday sinceI told her I totally would. Should I stay home? Oh the hell with it. What Can it hurt?'_ She text back **"If you're sure you want me to come over and join you I will.- Amanda"** Liv was sipping her wine, when the alert came across her phone. She smiled when she saw it was Amanda again and that she was game for coming over. She quickly replied **"Of course I want you to come over or I wouldnt have asked you to. So I'll see you in what about fifteen to twenty minutes?- Liv"** Amanda was happy that Liv actually wanted her to come over. She was thinking that she could follow through and repay Liv for the day at the beach.

Amanda just threw on a pair of shorts, she wasnt going outside in this heat in a pair of sleep pants. If she was staying over Liv's which was her plan she hoped that Liv wouldnt mind the fact that she slept naked. Just too many constrictions wearing clothes in bed. She got to Liv's a lil while later. She rang the bell and waited for Liv to come to the door. Liv answered the door "Amanda I'm glad you came, please come in." Amanda smiled. She looked at Liv and walked in. She sat on the couch. "Havin some wine Liv, really has been a day hasnt it?" Liv had shut and locked the door. Liv sighed walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Yes, yes it has Amanda. I must really apologize for what happened today. I'm so sorry for being such a bitch." Amanda put her hand on Liv's "I accept your apology. So what's up? You have a whole bottle of wine here. You're tense as all hell. Is everything okay?" Liv nodded yes "just a long day Amanda. That's why I invited you over, I wanted to smooth the waters with us." Amanda put her hand on her shoulder and she could feel the tenseness. "Already forgiven. Hey I've been known to give great massages. Would you like one to ease up these tense muscles of yours?" Liv nodded yes again. Amanda went straight to work, applying pressure to the really tough spots. Hearing Liv moan was starting to make her hot. She took her chance and kissed Liv's neck. When Liv arched her neck so that Amanda had more access she knew it was a welcome kiss. Liv leaned back into Amanda's arms. Amanda chuckled "Well this makes it hard to massage." Liv just smiled, reached up and pulled Amanda's lips to hers. Both of them moaning knowing this was what they wanted. Liv broke the kiss gently, you could see the cloud of lust in both their eyes. They knew what was coming, they expected it so to speak. Liv stood up taking Amanda's hand, "Let's go in my room, it's more comfortable." Amanda nodded, holding Liv's hand following her to the room. The room decor was in all sorts of purples. She figured as much. Liv sat down on the bed pulling Amanda gently with her. So Amanda inturn kissed her again. Liv lay back and pulled Amanda atop of her. "Liv are you sure you want this?" Liv nodded. Amanda kissed her hungrily. She wanted this woman. She wanted to repay her for the other day. She hadnt stopped thinking about the things Liv did to her on the beach.

Liv had been wearing a terry cloth robe with her panties underneath. Yeah when she had gotten home from the beach she hadnt felt like putting anything else on. So she skipped the bra and just put on fresh panties and threw her robe on. Oh Amanda took plenty of pleasure in that. This woman was beautiful. Her tan and even her tan lines standing out. She dragged her fingers softly from Liv's neck, caressing her breasts gently, placing lil kisses on them and tweaking her nipples just enough to get them hard. She continued to trail her hand down to Liv's panties. She looked up to make sure it was still okay to go forward. Liv's head was back in pure ecstasy so she dipped her finger in just touching softly before coming back up to kiss Liv. She left her hand lazily there. Liv loved the warm feel of Amanda's soft hands. She trailed the kisses down again this time suckling gently on each breast, making Liv moan harder and arch her back. Amanda grinned. "You like this Liv?" Liv purred "mmhmm." Manda continued her kissing assault down her body. Liv moaning in delight. She started to pull Liv's panties down and Liv was whimpering, begging to be touched. Amanda placed a hot kiss at Liv's opening. Liv's eyes fluttered shut "Oh my god yes...yes..." Amanda then stopped her teasing, plunged her tongue into Liv's sweetness. Thinking _"holy fuck this woman tastes so good. her slick warmth feels soo good."_ She slid in and out a few times to get Liv going. Where Liv was already hot and bothered she cried out "Fuck me Amanda, please just fuck me. Make me feel." Amanda began to pump faster, adding another finger in as well as her tongue. Liv was going out of her mind, arching her back, crying out, her hands coming down and holding Amanda's head. Oh Amanda was in heaven and so was Liv. The tremors were starting which Amanda knew that an orgasm was following quickly. Amanda's voice was husky and thick with passion "Cum for me Liv, I want to taste your goodness." Amanda could feel the tremors becoming more and more intense. Amanda continued to plunge both tongue and digit into Liv's core, she began to nibble lightly on that precious nub. That did it. Liv's tremors were hard and the next thing she knew Liv was shouting "OOOhhhhh myyyyyyy goddddd YEEESSSSSS YEEESSSSS. I'm cumming." Those juices came hard and fast. Amanda was loving it, gently lapping up the juices that came from her incredible lover. Waiting a few minutes for the aftershocks to be done. Once they were she crawled back ontop of Liv. Practically breathless she spoke "I always make good on my promises." Liv just kissed her she was unable to find the words to tell her what she had just done to her body.

After a few Amanda sat up, she was going to prep to go home. She had repaid Liv and was content in that. Liv grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" Amanda looked at her. "Home Liv. I repaid my debt. Plus I sleep naked Liv. All the time." Liv kept a hold on her. "I have no plans on getting dressed. So lets sleep naked together." Amanda couldnt argue with that. Plus she was worn out after that. Amanda smiled and cuddled up beside her "Ok I'll stay. You really have no issue with me sleeping in the nude?" Liv smiled, kissing her quickly "Nope cause I can look at that beautiful body of yours and admire." Amanda removed her clothing quickly and curled up back into bed with Liv. It felt good to be wrapped in her arms. She soon drifted off. Liv kissed her forehead. She had developed feelings for her blonde subordinate and wanted to know where two passion filled lovemaking sessions was going to leave them. She whispered in Amanda's ear _"I have no clue where this is leading but I wouldnt mind spending countless nights with our arms and legs intertwined together with no boundaries."_ After she said that she snuggled closer to the petite, pretty blonde closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
